


Reassurance

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: This is basically a followup to my fic for day one of Trektober, "Zhian'tara," in which Ezri and Weyoun shared their first kiss. This fic is set later that day in Quark's.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 9





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Interspecies relationship

Weyoun sat at their usual table in Quark’s, feeling more uncomfortable than he had felt since his first day on the station.

Well.

That wasn’t true. Not exactly, anyway.

His first day on the station and the next ten or so after that had been spent in the infirmary as Julian monitored his condition after what Odo called his “dangerous, idiotic stunt.” And certainly he had been quite uncomfortable then, but that wasn’t the same kind of discomfort. That kind had been marked by excruciating pain and fatigue and nausea and dizziness. This discomfort was different. His stomach was churning and his hands were shaking and his throat felt as though it were about to close off, a feeling closer to his  _ fourteenth  _ day aboard the station, after he had ventured out of his quarters and went out onto the Promenade and he had seen the way that people looked at him, the way they looked at his predecessors. He wasn’t them, but he knew he had no way to prove that to these people who didn’t know him beyond knowing the men who bore his name and face before him.

Perhaps it was anxiety. That sounded about right.

He’d felt it before, but never about something like this, something he should have been happy about, but for some reason, the thought of meeting Ezri for dinner tonight terrified him. Especially after she kissed him in the conference room earlier that afternoon.

Just as he was considering going back to his quarters and sending her a message to tell her he was feeling ill and perhaps he needed to lie down and if he was feeling ill she was probably beginning to feel ill, too, since they had kissed, and maybe it would be best if she went to her own quarters to lie down as well and they could just try again the next day to meet, he saw her making her way through the maze of tables toward him.

“Hi,” she said, smiling at him as she sat down across from him.

“Hi,” he said, returning her smile, suddenly a little calmer. But then he noticed the redness in her eyes, and she sniffled. “You’ve been crying again,” he murmured.

“Yeah, it’s really fine, though,” she said, laughing.

“What…”

“I talked to Jadzia,” she said. “That’s why I’m late. I’m really sorry about that, by the way.”

“What did she say?”

“We had a lot to talk about. She reassured me of a lot of concerns I’ve had, and I think it was just so great to finally get to talk to her. It was amazing,” she said. “We talked about how I’m adjusting and she gave me some tips for dealing with all the different thoughts and memories. She asked about Worf and I told her how he’s doing, and that he had just done Curzon for me, and we talked about how everyone else on the station has been since she’s been gone. And...we talked about you.”

“About me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding.

“What about me?”

“She said she had met two of your predecessors. Briefly. She didn’t know them well, but...she would have liked to have met them if they weren’t...well, you know.”

“If they weren’t…what?”

“Well, if they were more like you,” she said.

“No, you said  _ weren’t  _ first.”

“Oh, I don’t want to say it,” she groaned. “Okay, um. This is pretty bad, I think, so I’m sorry in advance,” she said. “She said she would have liked to have known them if they weren’t ‘brainwashed Dominion bootlickers.’”

He stared at her for a moment, his expression blank as he processed what she had said, before erupting into a loud burst of laughter.

“She’s certainly very creative in her terminology,” he said after he stopped laughing, “but I don’t think she’s wrong about them. They were terrible people.”

“But I told her about  _ you _ ,” she said. “And she said she was happy we were friends, and that she would have loved to have known you.”

He smiled, his expression heavily stained by nerves and anxiety. “Well. I’m glad for that.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just a bit confused about the, uh, _friends_ thing,” he said hesitantly, his brow furrowed. “After, um, this afternoon.”

“Right,” she said, nodding. “Well, that’s another reason why I wanted to talk to you tonight.”

“Okay,” he said.

“So. I kissed you,” she said.

“You did.”

“And...you kissed me back.”

“I did.”

“I feel like we should talk about that, but I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say,” she said. “Other than...I like you. A lot. And I think you like me, too.” Her eyes widened some as she looked at him. “Is that a correct assumption?”

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of that closed-off feeling. “Yes,” he said.

She let out a relieved laugh. “Oh, well that’s good. That’s really good. You don’t know how happy I am right now.”

“I think I do, actually,” he said with a wide grin.

She laughed more, and he laughed with her.

“Right,” she said. She shook her head. “Right. I’m…My brain is really weird right now. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that too loudly,” he said in a hushed sort of tone, a playful glint in his eyes. “I don’t think that’s something the people on this station would be comfortable with hearing their therapist say.”

She laughed. “No. You’re right. That’s probably bad.”

“So,” he said, “what do you think we should do now that we’ve said what we’ve said?”

“Well,” she said, thinking, “I think we should just keep doing what we’re doing, because it seems to be working. Just, now with the knowledge of how we both feel about each other. I don’t want to rush into things because in my experience, that hasn’t worked. And I want this to work. I  _ really  _ want this to work.”

“Maybe that’s all it takes,” he said.

She smiled. “Maybe.”

Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers, taking him by surprise. Feeling her hand on his, holding it twice in one day was quite unusual. But he liked the feeling. He enjoyed the closeness of it, the intimacy. It wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. It made his heart race and his stomach turn in a much more... _pleasant_ way than it had before. This wasn't anxiety. He wasn't sure what to call this feeling.

That same instant, a Ferengi waiter appeared at the side of the table, drawing their attention abruptly away.

“Are we ready to order?” he asked.

“Actually,” Ezri said, picking up the PADD in front of her. “I haven’t even thought of what to get.”

“Neither have I,” Weyoun said, sliding his PADD closer to him and glancing down at it.

“I can give you a few more minutes if you like,” said the waiter.

“That would be wonderful,” Ezri said. “Thank you.”

With a polite nod, he departed, and moved on to the next table.

“I’m not very hungry now that I think of it, but if you are, I’ll probably order something, too,” she said.

“I can’t even begin to think of what I would want,” he admitted with a small, nervous, airy sort of laugh.

She looked at her watch. “Well, it’s late, and I’ve kept you waiting a while. Do you want to leave and just...meet up again tomorrow for breakfast?”

“That sounds just fine.”

“Alright. Breakfast it is.”

She started to stand, but stopped when he spoke up again.

“Um,” he hesitated.

“Yes?”

“Can I walk you back to your quarters?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

As they walked out the door and along the Promenade and as they stood in the turbolift to the habitat ring, she couldn’t help but feel that this was right. Weyoun was someone who she felt was really on the same sort of level as her in lots of ways. They were both so new to life despite the lifetimes of memories rattling around inside them. They both had a lot they were trying to work through. It would be good for them to have each other for help and support and understanding. And somehow, she had a hunch that this would work. Maybe he was right. Maybe all it takes is wanting enough for it to work. But even if that wasn't the case, it was reassuring to know that they already had so many other things working in their favor.


End file.
